Shuffle Meme
by I Speak Sarcasm
Summary: 10 song-inspired drabbles written about our favorite ship. Booth/Brennan


**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bones, I do not... This is simply for the fun of it. **

**So I got this meme from LJ, and decided to post the stories here on because I think the drabbles are pretty good.  
**

_1. Pick your favorite fandom  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.  
4. You can only write for the duration of the song._

**So the songs are bolded, obviously. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Here's My Hello - Blake Lewis**  
Every time she lifted her eyes to look into his, and stared… he was teased. As soon as he saw that, he couldn't concentrate on anything but her eyes. He hated the moments when she held their glances for too long… If it was only for a second or two, perhaps he only concentrated on her eyes. But… If it was any longer than that, he didn't just think about those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes… He wanted to reach out, pull her to him, and then end up with her against the closest flat surface.

But no, that would not do at all… For the moment, at least.

**Mercy - Glee cast**  
Brennan couldn't figure out quite what it was about him that was so entrancing. All she knew was that for as long as she could remember, she had hated him… And then suddenly, she was spending so much of her time thinking about him in such a non-hateful way.

Of course she didn't approve of this. After all, there was that stupid line that he had established. All she wanted to do was get away from the feelings, get away from the line… Either find some other man she could be truly happy with, or just live without any man. There was no way he would ever care about her. All she wanted to do was get away… So far, though, it wasn't working all that well. But she would get away, she knew it.

**You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson**  
Before he ever walked into the door of the Jeffersonian, anyone could say with no uncertainty that she was cold-hearted, uncaring about pretty much anyone. Of course Angela saw into her heart, saw how much she really did feel. But no one exposed that to the world until him. Yes, perhaps she gave him the lovely idea of going out into the world. But he was the one who gave her the opportunity… And he was the one who anyone (besides, perhaps, her) could tell had somehow fallen head-over-heels for her. Somehow, he'd managed to bring her out of her cold charade and open up… And Angela was truly all for that.

**Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl - Glee cast**  
"Do you have any idea how much time I've put into this?" She was angry, that much was obvious. It wasn't my fault I accidentally… leaned on it. It looked much stronger than it actually was, I suppose.

"Look, Bones, I swear I didn't mean t—"

She was moving steadily closer, fuming. "This is going to take days to fix. Do you know when I need it? Tomorrow. Tomorrow, Booth."

"I—I really didn't mean to B—"

She was literally inches away from me now, glaring, still speaking. I wasn't focusing on that though; if she were this close for much longer, I was worried I'd have to kiss her, and this was not the time or place. "B-Bones, you're literally 2 inches away from my face. Personal space, y'know." Because that was the only reason I was worried about her being that close.

**If My Heart Was a House - Owl City**  
It was Sweets that first commented on the fact that their lives seemed to revolve around each other. Yes, maybe they talked about work. But they were so exclusive, as though they were their own little clique of high school girls. And it was obvious. But it got to the point where everyone could tell that they were their own little unit, solving murders out in the field while everyone else worked the lab. Hell, perhaps they had already noticed, and Sweets was the bravest one, able to bring it up.

**Ghost - Parachute**  
"I don't need the protection, Booth."

He didn't care about the arguments she made. He knew she was dangerous with a gun, and vulnerable without one, no matter what she might say to disagree. After all, she was getting older (although there was no way he'd say that to her face).

"Yes you do. Just let me come and sleep on the couch for tonight, please. We don't need you getting almost killed by another serial killer."

She objected even more, of course. It was one of the things he loved about her, really, how stubborn she was. "Come on, Bones. Let me just be your knight in standard issue FBI body armor for this once."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Where'd you figure out that phrase."

He grinned. Anything to get him to be able to make sure she was alright "Does that mean I'm coming?"

She sighed.  
**  
****The Best Day of My Life - Jesse McCartney**  
They warned me she was going to be… different. Difficult. But what I had prepared myself for was not what I got. When I first saw her, I couldn't stop staring; she was far to beautiful to deal with dead people all day. And then I introduced myself, and she was shown as the cold person she was.

And then… somehow… after a while, she wasn't cold anymore. I saw her beauty like I had when I first spotted her, but I saw her brains, her silly wit, and everything else besides. Somehow, she wormed her way into my life before I even knew what was happening. And now, she won't be leaving for anything in the whole wide world, if I can help it.

**Defying Gravity - Chris Colfer**  
I hated high school. Once my grandfather got me out of foster care, it wasn't so bad; at least then I wasn't changing schools every few months, sometimes after only a few weeks… But before that… I hated it. The expectations, the opinions… I wasn't as strong then, I couldn't take it like I can take names and mocking now… I built up a shell to keep out the pain, and the shell was there for as long as I can remember. It wasn't until Angela came into my life that it started to crack… But Booth, I think, truly made it crumble like the shards of an egg.

**Luck Of My Life - Hank Green**  
She stood watching as I went through my test. She had faith in me, I knew it; it was practically oozing from her to me. And then I shot my gun, one firing after another. And when they were all there, right in the middle… I turned and looked at her. She gave me a thumbs up, and I couldn't help but smile. If Gordon Gordon was right about that, maybe he's right; maybe if I wait long enough, she will come to her senses.

**Walking Behind - The Moffatts**  
As far as I can tell, Booth and Dr. B are perfect for each other. Then again, I thought Ange and I were perfect for each other, and that didn't exactly turn out peachy. But I'm not the only one that thinks so, I can tell. Everyone has long since given them that space—when we go out, they're on the other side of the bar, while we sit at a table or two. They talk amongst themselves, about god only knows what.

They're close, anyone can see that. Booth can, for sure, but sometimes I wonder about Dr. B. She's never been one for emotion-detecting… I'm confident that she'll get there eventually, I truly am. I suppose, really, it's just a matter of when.


End file.
